Warm Bodies
by Dnvers
Summary: [HunKai/SeKai] Apa jadinya jika mayat hidup jatuh cinta dengan manusia? Remake dari film Warm Bodies ! Twoshoot ! DLDR ! Chapter 2 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**Warm Bodies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sebelum mulai cerita remake ini, gua mau ngingetin kalo yang dicetak miring itu berarti isi pikiran Sehun, dan kalo yang dicetak tebal itu semacem flashback.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hidupku?_

 _Kulitku sangat pucat. Aku seharusnya lebih sering keluar. Aku seharusnya makan yang baik._

 _Postur tubuhku mengerikan. Aku seharusnya berdiri lebih tegap. Orang-orang akan lebih menghormatiku jika aku berdiri dengan tegap._

 _Apa yang salah denganku? Aku hanya ingin bersosialisasi._

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dibandara itu tanpa adanya tegur sapa. Orang? Pantaskah mereka mendapat sebutan itu? Dengan kondisi mereka saat ini? Kulit pucat, jalan yang kaku, tanpa adanya perasaan? Seorang pria dengan jaket merahnya berjalan dengan kaku diantara mereka. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar.

 _Mengapa aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan manusia? Oh, benar, itu karena aku sudah mati. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu keras pada diri sendiri. Maksudku, kami semua mati._

Mata pemuda pucat itu melirik pada seorang gadis yang dilewatinya. _Gadis itu sudah mati._

Pandangannya teralih pada laki-laki dengan seragam satpamnya yang ada dikota itu. _Laki-laki ini sudah mati. Dan laki-laki disudut lorong itu juga sudah pasti mati. Yatuhan, orang-orang ini tampak mengerikan._

 _Aku berharap bisa memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sayang, aku tidak ingat namaku. Maksudku, kurasa itu diawali dengan huruf 'O', tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kelanjutannya. Aku tidak ingat namaku, atau pekerjaanku, atau nama orangtuaku. Jadi aku menganggap kalo aku tidak pernah bekerja. Kadang aku merasa lebih aneh daripada mereka._

 _Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku sendirian dan tersesat. Maksudku, aku benar-benar tersesat karena tidak permah berada di bandara ini sebelumnya._

 _Dan aku rasa orang ini juga tersesesat. Berputar-putar, tapi tidak tahu kemana._ Mata mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu melirik kearah dua orang bocah yang dilewatinya. _Mereka merasa terjebak._

Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu berjalan memasuki sebuah pesawat. Ia menyenggol sebentar sebuah mainan kecil lalu menyalakan pemutar lagu. Lalu duduk disalah satu kursi pesawat.

.

Kini mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu berjalan memasuki kantor dibandara tersebut. Ia masuk dalam sebuaj ruangan lalu duduk disebelah seorang pria dengan wajah pucatnya dan mata rusanya yang tampak seram karena lingkarang hitamnya. _Dan yang ini adalah sahabatku. Namanya L. Setidaknya itu yang dia ingat. Terkadang kami bersikap kasar dan menatap canggung satu sama lain. Kami jarang berbicara._

 _Hari-hari terus berjalan seperti hari ini. Tapi terkadang, kami menemukan sesuatu._

Pria pucat dengan jaket merahnya bangkit dengan hidungnya yang mengendus sesuatu. Pria disebelahnyapun mengikutinya.

 _Meskipun kami tidak bisa berkomunikasi, kami berbagi rasa yang sama dalam makanan._

 _._

Lima orang pria dengan pakaian santainya berjalan memasuki ruangan toko obat yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu. Mereka mulai memasang beberapa peralatan untuk membantu mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ayahmu mengirim kita kesini untuk mengambil obat-obatan ditempat yang dipenuhi para mayat hidup padahal kan ada prajuritnya yang lebih terlatih." Baekhyun -salah satu dari kelima pemuda tadi- bersuara.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya senang? Itu artinya menurut ayahnya Jongin kita yang terbaik." Jongin mengangguk setuju mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Tao. Sementara Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Mereka kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sementara, Baekhyun terdiam saat indranya mendengar sesuatu, "Kalian dengar itu?"

"Aku dengar. Kurasa kita akan gagal." ujar Jongin. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah menjadi panik sekarang.

"Kita tidak boleh gagal." Ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Tao.

Disisi lain, para mayat hidup kini tengah berjalan bersama-sama. Pemuda pucat dengan jaket merah berada diantara mereka. Pria itu melirik sekilas saat dirinya melewati seorang mahluk aneh berbentuk manusia, namun tidak memiliki kulit manusia tengah menyantap manusia dengan lahapnya. _Para manusia menyebut mahluk itu bonies. Mereka memang tidak terlalu mengganggu kami, tapi mereka memakan semuanya tanpa perasaan._

Baekhyun mulai menyiapkan senjatanya, begitupun dengan Jongin dan kedua orang lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang pada kalian, aku mendengar sesuatu," ujar Baekhyun saat merasa suara yang ia dengar semakin dekat. Jongin mulai menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Begitupun dengan yang lain. Namun salah seorang dari mereka mendekat kearah pintu laboratorium itu. Meninggalkan tatapan horor dari keempat temannya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat sekumpulan mayat hidup masuk kesana. Chanyeol langsung memukul mayat hidup yang paling dekat dengannya dengan kursi yang ada disana. Sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun mulai menembak.

Mayat hidup yang terkena pukulan kursi Chanyeol (si pemuda pucat dengan jaket merah) tertegun saat netranya menangkap seorang laki-laki manis dengan senapan ditangannya yang kini tengah menembaki teman-temannya. Wajah ketakutan sekaligus panik menimbulkan kesan yang menggemaskan dimata si pemuda pucat.

Pemuda pucat itu bangun, berniat menghampiri sang lelaki manis.

DOR

Langkah pemuda pucat itu terhenti ketika sebuah peluru mengenai bahunya. Ia menoleh kearah pelaku penembak. Sang penembak -Tao- yang kini berada diatas meja laboritarium kaget saat pemuda pucat itu menarik kakinya hingga jatuh.

Pemuda itu menggigit tangan Tao. _Jam tangan yang bagus._

 _Aku tidak pernah bangga dengan hal ini. Aku tidak suka menyakiti orang. Tapi inilah duniaku sekarang. Dunia yang sangat kuat._

Kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Tao hingga Tao tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda pucat itu terus memakan mangsanya. Menggerogoti Tao hingga akhirnya ia menemukan otaknya.

 _Jika aku tak memakan otaknya, ia akan menjadi seperti diriku. Namun jika aku melakukannya, aku akan merasakan jiwanya, ingatannya._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Otak adalah bagian terfavoritku._

Simayat hidup berjaket merah pun akhirnya memakan otaknya.

 _Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan._

 **"Tao hyung, aku mencintaimu." Laki-laki tan itu memeluk erat leher pria bermata panda dihadapannya.**

 **"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin." Sementara laki-laki bermata panda itu memeluk pinggang sang pria tan lalu mengangkat pria itu sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuh sang laki-laki tan diudara.**

Kilasan balik itu membuat pemuda pucat itu terdiam. Dan saat netranya menangkap pria manis yang ada dalam kilasan balik itu, ia kembali bangkit setelah sebelumnya memasukkan sisa otak Tao kedalam saku jaketnya. Pria manis itu kini menatap panik para mayat hidup yang tengah menyantap temannya.

Mata pria manis itu memandang kesegala arah, "Tao hyung!"

"Tao hyung, eodi?"

Ia kembali mengarahkan senapannya kearah kayat hidup yang akan memakan Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan sasarannya tepat, ia menembaknya.

Jongin mulai kembali panik saat tahu jika pelurunya sudah habis. Terlebih saat melihat mayat hidup dengan jaket merahnya berjalan banglit dan berjalan kearahnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah pisau, lalu melemparkannya hingga mengenai dada mayat hidup itu. Mayat hidup itu melepas pisau yang menancap didadanya, lalu membuangnya.

Jongin -si pria manis- dengan wajah ketakukannya saat melihat si pemuda pucat mendekat kearahnya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah temannya -Baekhyun- yang kini tengah bersembunyi didalam sebuah lemari disana.

Lelaki tan itu -Jongin- sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Jika setelah ini ia akan menjadi santapan mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu. Ia jatuh terduduk, membuat mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu berjongkok agar sejajar dengannya.

Namun dugaan Jongin meleset. Mayat hidup dengan jaker merah itu hanya menatapnya. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu kembali melihat kearah jenisnya yang kembali mengendus sesuatu.

Ia menatap Jongin kembali lalu mengelus pipi, bahu serta tangan Jongin.

"Pulang." Ujar mayat hidup itu. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari sana.

Para mayat hidup disana ikut bangkit dan pergi. Jongin dan si mayat hidup dengan jaket merah berada dibarisan paling belakang gerombolan mayat hidup tersebut. Jongin menatap aneh para gerombolan mayat hidup yang ada disana terumata mayat hidup dengan jaket merah disebelahnya.

Dan saat mereka melewati sebuah bandara, dimana ada beberapa pesawat terparkir disana, mayat hidup berjaket merah disamping Jongin itu menariknya masuk kedalam pesawat itu -meninggalkan gerombolan-.

Jongin masuk lalu, menyudutkan dirinya disalah satu kursi pesawat itu. Ia terisak disana dengan memeluk lututnya. Sesekali ia memandang was was mayat hidup yang membawanya tadi, kalau kalau mayat hidup itu membawanya kesini karena ingin menyantapnya sendirian tanpa berbagi dengan temannya.

Sementara si mayat hidup justru duduk dikursi sebrang kursi Jongin. Mayat hidup itu mulai menoleh kearah Jongin, seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan isyarat.

'Aku tidak akan memakanmu.' Seperti itulah isyarat yang ingin disampaikan. Sementara Jongin justru membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Jongin masih terisak. Dan saat mayat hidup itu bangkit berdiri, Jongin terlihat semakin ketakutan.

Mayat hidup berjaket merah itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari pesawat, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu berjalan memasuki garasi bandara, lalu duduk disalah satu mobil yang terparkir disana. Ia mulai kembali memakan sisa otak yang ia simpan disaku jaketnya.

 **Tao dan Jongin berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan mayat hidup. Jongin menyiapkan senjatanya, begitupun dengan Tao.**

 **Mereka berjalan kedalam kota mayat hidup tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan mayat hidup. Dan Tao mengenali salah satu dari mayat hidup tersebut. Ia sangat kenal dengan wajah itu. Mayat hidup itu adalah ayahnya.**

 **Tao mendekat kearah mayat hidup itu, sementara Jongin bersiap dengan senjatanya.**

 **"Ayah~"**

 **Mayat hidup tersebut menoleh. Ia berlari mendekat kearah Tao lalu mulai menyerangnya. Sebelum mayat hidup itu melukai Tao, Jongin terlebih dahulu membunuhnya dengan senjatanya yang menimbulkan perhatian dari mayat hidup lainnya tertuju pada mereka.**

 **Dan Jongin langsung menarik Tao pergi saat gerombolan mayat hidup itu mulai mengejar mereka.**

 _Tentu saja jika ia takut padaku. Aku membutuhkan cara pendekatan yang lain._

 _Baiklah. Jangan terlihat menakutkan. Jangan terlihat menakutkan. Jangan terlihat menakutkan._

Pria pucat dengan jaket merah itu kembali kedalam pesawat. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih terlihat was was kepada dirinya. Pria pucat dengan jaket merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah tas yang ada dipesawat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu berbalik, "Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendirian,"

Jongin dikejutkan dengan tingkah mayat hidup itu yang justru memakaikan selimut yang ada ditangan mayat hidup itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Mayat hidup itu hendak menjawab namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu kata.

"Aku..." Mayat hidup itu kemudian berjalan kearah lain pesawat. Ia mengambil sebuah kaset CD lalu memutarnya. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu kembali duduk dikursi sebrang Jongin. Mayat itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik yang berputar. Sementara Jongin tak hentinya menatap aneh mayat hidup itu.

"Kau itu apa?" tanya Jongin. Bukannya menjawab mayat hidup itu justru hanya menatap dalam Jongin. Kepalanya disenderkan dikursi.

Jongin membenarkan letak selimut itu lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan entah bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dihari yang mengerikan itu.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari dari kaca pesawat yang mengusiknya. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang mulai melihat kearahnya. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku lapar." ujar Jongin. Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah itu hanya menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Nada bicara Jongin mengeras sekarang saat mayat hidup tadi tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Tidak aman..." Ujar mayat hidup itu.

"Tidak aman?" Ulang Jongin. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat hidup disampingnya. "Benarkah? Baik."

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi mencarikan makanan untukku. Karena aku lapar." Jongin kembali menatap si mayat hidup, "Jebal. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Kelopak mata si mayat hidup melebar mendengar permintaan Jongin. Ia mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah." Dengan suara seraknya, mayat hidup itu mulai berjalan keluar. Sebelum keluar, mayat hidup itu mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk tetap tinggal disana. Jongin memperhatikan mayat hidup itu lewat jendela pesawat.

Saat ia rasa mayat hidup itu sudah cukup jauh dari pengelihatannya, Jongin keluar dari pesawat itu. Jongin mulai berlari. Ia harus pulang. Ayahnya pasti mencarinya. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melewati seorang mayat hidup. Ia mulai berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian si mayat hidup.

Dan langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ia melihat segerombilan mayat hidup beberapa meter darinya. Mayat hidup tersebut mulai mengendus, dan Jongin yakin aroma dirinyalah yang mereka endus.

Jongin berjalan mendekati roda pesawat, lalu bersembunyi disana. Ia menatap takut saat melihat gerombolan mayat hidup itu semakin dekat dengannya. Dan Jongin langsung berjengit kaget saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya.

Ternyata itu si jaket merah.

Si jaket merah melirik sekilas kearah jenisnya yang semakin mendekat. Ia mengelus pipi, bahu dan tangan Jongin seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia melakukan itu untuk menyamarkan aroma Jongin.

Gerombolan itu terlihat kecewa saat aroma makanan lezat untuk mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Sementara si jaket merah mulai berjalan kembali ke pesawat tempat tinggalnya, diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi bagian dari kami." Jongin mengangguk mendengar perintah simayat hidup dengan jaket merahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaku yang sangat aneh sambil mengikuti sijaket merah.

.

Jongin menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanan kalengnya, sementara si jaket merah mengambil sebuah minuman dari dalam dek pesawat lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. "Terima kasih." Jongin menerimanya lalu meminumnya. Sementara si mayat hidup duduk dibawah sambil memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku berada disini." Jongin memecah keheningan, "Kau tahu tidak bisa seperti itu terus bukan?"

Mayat hidup itu hendak menjawab, Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Namaku Jongin. Apa kau punya nama?" Mayat hidup itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Mayat hidup itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sementara Jongin terus memperhatikannya. "O ... O ... O..."

 _Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku bisa mati menghadapinya._

"Namamu diawali huruf O?" Mayat hidup itu mengangguk.

"Onew? Ohwoon?" Mayat hidup itu menggeleng, sementara Jongin terus menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang berawalan dengan huruf O.

"Bagaimana jika aku menanggilmu, Odult?" Mayat hidup tersebut berhenti mengingat. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju dengan usulan Jongin.

"Aku ingin pulang, Odult." Ujar Jongin dengan nada sendu.

Odult menggeleng, "Tidak aman."

"Aku tahu itu. Dan dengar, aku tahu kau menyelamatkanku, dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau membawaku ketempat ini, dan aku yakin kau juga bisa membawaku keluar dari tempat ini."

 _Oh tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Dia baru saja tiba disini._

 _Beritahu dia kalau dia harus menunggu, beritahu dia kalau ia harus menunggu._

"Tunggu... sampai tidak berbahaya." Ujar Odult. Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Berapa lama?"

"Beberapa hari?" Jongin tampak menimbang lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobil sedan merah tanpa atap itu dengan semangat. Sementara Odult disebelahnya menatap kagum Jongin yang terlihat sangat indah. Mereka menemukan mobil itu ditempat parkiran mobil yang tidak terpakai dikota itu. Untung saja bensinnya masih ada.

Jongin mengendarai mobil tersebut memutari sekeliling pesawat. Setelah puas, Jongin bertukar tempat dengan Odult.

"Tidak, Odult. Jangan injak gasnya seperti itu ..." Odult hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Matanya sibuk merekam setiap wajah menawan itu mengeluarkan suara dan ekspresi. Dan entah bagaimana, jantungnya yang seharusnya sudah mati terasa berdetak saat itu. Tubuhnya yang dingin mulai menghangat.

Dan itu semua hanya terjadi saat bersama Jongin.

.

Jongin mulai mengacak-acak CD yang ada dipesawat itu. Bibir sexynya tak henti membacakan judul-judul lagu CD yang ia temukan. Odult hanya memperhatikan Jongin disalah satu kursi penumpang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua, Odult?" Odult hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah memilih sebuah CD, Jongin memutar CD tersebut. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Odult kembali menatap kagum Jongin. Sementara Jongin menghampiri Odult lalu mulai mengajak Odult untuk menari bersama. Walau Odult hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Dan lagi ... Odult merasa tubuhnya semakin menghangat.

.

"Aku punya teman yang sudah mati. Tapi aku bingung. Banyak yang terjadi disini. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hingga tiba disatu titik dimana aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Hanya diduniaku saja, setiap hari orang akan mati. Jadi, aku tidak bisa sedih lagi." Ujar Jongin. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dibawah kursi pesawat. Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin turun mengingat teman-temannya.

Odult bangkit lalu memutar sebuah lagu. Setelahnya ia duduk dihadapan Jongin. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, lalu beralih menyentuh dada Jongin. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan Jongin merasa melihat Tao dalam mata Odult.

.

Odult duduk dikursi pilot. Setelah memastikan Jongin sudah tertidur, ia memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Ia mengeluarkan sisa otak yang ada dijaketnya lalu memakannya

 **Mayat hidup dengan jaket merah** **itu bangun, berniat menghampiri sang lelaki manis.**

 **DOR**

 **Langkah pemuda pucat itu terhenti ketika sebuah peluru mengenai bahunya. Ia menoleh kearah pelaku penembak. Sang penembak -Tao- yang kini berada diatas meja laboritarium kaget saat pemuda pucat itu menarik kakinya hingga jatuh.**

 **Pemuda itu menggigit tangan Tao.** _ **Jam tangan yang bagus.**_

 **Kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Tao hingga Tao tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda pucat itu terus memakan mangsanya. Menggerogoti Tao hingga akhirnya ia menemukan otaknya.**

Odult langsung memuntahkan otak yang ada dimulutnya saat kilas balik tentang bagaimana ia membunuh Tao terlintas di otaknya. Ia kembali menoleh kearah tempat Jongin tidur. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu tidak menemukan Jongin disana. Odult dengan segera berlari keluar.

Disisi lain, didalam bandara Jongin memandang takut sekelilingnya. Kini dirinya tengah dikelilingi beberapa orang mayat hidup yang terlihat kelaparan. Ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk melawan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Odult datang dan langsung menyerang mayat hidup yang akan menyerang Jongin. Odult menyerang hampir semua mayat hidup yang ada disana. Ia menyisakan satu mayat hidup dengan baju kerjanya disana.

Dan sebelum mayat hidup yang tersisa itu menyerang Jongin, Odult mendorongnya. Jongin menatap kearah Odult. Sedikit menyesal karena ini kedua kalinya ia kabur.

"Kau bilang padaku hanya beberapa hari. Dan sekarang ... aku harus pulang." Odult melirik sekilas kearah L lalu kembali lagi ke Jongin. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Odult tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaan pria manis itu.

"Apa?" L -sahabat Odult- menatapnya bingung.

"Jongin."

"Apa dia? Makan." Odult menggeleng. Ia menarik Jongin kebelakang punggungnya.

"Makan." ucap L lagi. Nadanya lebih keras kali ini. Odult tidak mendengarkan.

Dan sebuah erangan membuat perhatian ketiganya teralih.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pasti pada nanya kenapa di Repost -w- Tadi gua tonton filmnya lagi, dan ternyata banyak adegan penting yang gua lewatin -w- Bukan cuma adegan -w- Voice over si mayat hidup berjaket merah yang harusnya banyak ngejelasin banyak yang ga gua tulis -w- kan jadinya banyak yg ga ngerti -w- maafin kekhilafan gue -w-**

 **Chap duanya masih dalam proses -w- oh iya kalo soal voice over sama dialog emang gua kebanyakan ngopi kaya film aslinya mangkannya keliatannya kaya terjemahan novel -w-**

 **Oke terserah mau review lagi atau ngga, tapi gua bakal sangat berterima kasih kalo pada reviee lagi xxD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke sebelum mulai kecerita gua mau ngasih spesial balesan review buat FarhanAnaknyaDio :**

 **Makasih banget lo udah nambah angka review ff gue -w- Dan makasih juga review lo itu udah panjang abis karna gua emang suka bacain review yang panjang-panjang /? -w- Dan makasih lagi review lo sukses bikin mood gua naik karena entah kenapa gua ngakak abis abis baca review lo itu -w- Padahal awalnya gua lagi uring-uringan/? -w-**

 **Dan oh iya, gue kemaren buka profil akun fb lu lewat akun RP terus ada tulisan 'Also a member of International Celebrity Roleplayer II' asdfghjkl lu anak rp juga? -w- Gua jadi curiga kalo lo itu si rp Kai yang katanya pemes soalnya dia KaiSoo sekaligus Kai Seme shipper -w- Tapi ya dia typingnya keliatan warasnya, lah elu? Keliatan ga warasnya D:**

 **Oh iya, gua denger lu suka nongkrong digrup anti Vioni? Ciee kenal Vioni/? Pantes typing bash-an lu mirip sama dia /? D:**

 **Oh iya sering-sering mampir ke ff gua ya ((: review lo menghibur sumpah ((: Kalo bisa kata-katanya yang beda-beda ((: Gua orangnya bosenan jadi percuma kalo lo pake kata itu itu lagi ((:**

 **Oke cukup balesan reviewnya /? -w- Masih inget cara bacanya? Cetak tebal buat flashback. Miring buat isi pikiran Sehun dan gua tambahin Tebel + Miring buat mimpi :))**

 _"Apa?" L -sahabat Odult- menatapnya bingung._

 _"Jongin."_

 _"Apa dia? Makan." Odult menggeleng. Ia menarik Jongin kebelakang punggungnya._

 _"Makan." ucap L lagi. Nadanya lebih keras kali ini. Odult tidak mendengarkan._

 _Dan sebuah erangan membuat perhatian ketiganya teralih._

 _._

Sebuah erangan terdengar begitu keras dari dalam sana. Membuat Odult, Jongin dan L mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kaca diruangan sana.

Itu bonies. Tengah mengeram kepada mereka lewat pintu kaca.

"Yatuhan." Jongin memandang takut mahluk itu. Jongin tahu dengan jelas mahluk itu tidak mungkin seperti Odult. Ia juga tahu mahluk itu lebih liar daripada jenis Odult.

Odult menarik tangan Jongin, mereka berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berlari. Sementara bonies itu mengejar mereka. Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum bonies itu berhasil menyusul mereka.

Mereka kembali berlari menyuri lorong sementara si bonies mencari jalan lain untuk mengejar mereka. Dan langkah mereka terhenti saat hampir sampai keluar bandara. Mereka dihadang oleh 5 bonies. Jongin dan Odult mundur perlahan. Mereka berusaha memikirkan jalan yang aman untuk kabur.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kendaraan menabrak ketiga bonies tersebut. Jongin cukup terkejut saat tau L, mayat hidup yang tadi hampir memakannya lah yang mengendarainya. Odult mendekat kepada L, hendak berterima kasih sekaligus menumpang pada sahabatnya.

"Apa? Tidak." Jongin menolak dengan keras untuk menumpang dengan L. Ia tidak percaya dengan mayat hidup itu karena mayat hidup itu hampir memakannya tadi.

"Ingin... membantu." ujar L. Jongin masih menatapnya curiga.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Dia." L menunjuk Odult. Odult menatap Jongin untuk meyakinkan pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Odult. Jongin menghela nafas lalu naik kekendaraan L.

"Ke garasi sana." Ujar Jongin sementara Odult naik kebelakang kendaraan.

"Pegangan."

L mulai menjalankan kendaraannya. Tujuan Jongin sekarang adalah mobil yang kemarin ia dan Odult temukan. Ia pasti bisa pergi dari tempat ini dengan mobil itu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di garasi. Jongin langsung turun, begitupun dengan Odult. Namun saat Odult akan menyusul Jongin, L memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Odult!" Belum sempat Odult menjawab pertanyaan L, Jongin sudah memanggilnya membuat Odult kembali menatap kearah Jongin.

Jongin menatap ketakutan segerombolan mayat hidup yang menatap lapar kearahnya. Ia mulai mundur untuk berlindung kepada Odult, sementara Odult maju untuk menyamankan posisinya dengan Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Odult, membuat Odult menoleh kepadanya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat.

Para mayat hidup yang melihatnya berhenti mengeram. Mereka mulai memberikan jalan untuk Odult dan Jongin. Mereka akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah mobil yang kemarin mereka gunakan. Jongin langsung duduk dikursi pengemudi, sementara Odult duduk disebelahnya.

Jongin langsung menjalankan mobil itu saat maniknya menangkap bonies-bonies berlari kearahnya.

.

Hujan membasahi tubuh keduanya sepanjang perjalanan. Jongin melirik kearah Odult yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Setelah beberapa saat, hujan itu berhenti. Jongin yang kedinginan memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya dirumahnya dulu, sebelum sebuah virus menyerang dan menjadikan kota ini kota mayat hidup.

Mereka turun dari mobil lalu memasuki rumah itu. Pintunya dikunci dan Odult memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. Rumah itu begitu gelap. Jongin memutuskan menyalakan lampu disana.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini." Ujar Jongin. Sementara Odult melihat-melihat sekitar rumahnya.

Jongin kembali menghampiri Odult dengan sebuah instan kameta ditangannya. "Say chesse," Odult menatap kaget saat blitz kamera itu menyapa indra pengelihatannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa menggambarkanmu," ujar Jongin sambil melihat hasil fotonya. Jongin kembali mengambil foto sekeliling rumahnya, lalu melihat hasilnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Jongin pada Odult. Odult hanya menatap Jongin dengan ragu. "Ini, cobalah." Jongin menyodorkan kameranya dan Odult mengambilnya.

Jongin mulai berpose dengan Odult yang mengambil fotonya. Odult menatap hasil fotonya lama lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya saat Jongin pergi untuk melihat-lihat ruangan lain dari rumah ini.

.

Odult duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya. Ia tidak membacanya. Ia hanya mengamati gambar seorang model pakaian dalam wanita disana. Tiba-tiba Jongin datang, membuat Odult mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku hamya tidur 2 jam tadi, jadi sekarang aku harus tidur." Odult mengangguk mengerti. Namun Jongin tak kunjung beranjak dari hadapannya. Jongin justru tampak seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Odult, aku pikir kau bisa tidur dikamar bersamaku." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memilin ujung pakaiannya, "Maksudku, kau bisa tidur dilantai, tentu saja." Setelah melakukan itu, Jongin berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Odult mulai menaruh kembali majalah ditangannya. Ia berjalan menyusul Jongin kekamarnya.

.

Para mayat hidup dikota itu tengah berlalu lalang tanpa adanya tujuan. L-salah satu dari mayat hidup itu- menghentikan langkahnya saat maniknya menangkap sebuah poster.

Poster yang menggambarkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpegangan tangan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ketika Jongin menggenggam tangan Odult tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengingat masa lalunya dulu dengan seorang laki-laki manis dengan pipi bakpaunya.

Beberapa mayat hidup lainnya mulai ikut memperhatikan poster tersebut. L mulai menoleh pada mayat hidup disisi kirinya. Ia berkata, "Perasaan."

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?" Sambung L. Mayat hidup itu mengangguk. Mereka sama-sama kembali menatap kearah poster tersebut.

Dan tanpa sadar, jantung mereka yang kembali mati mulai kembali berdetak.

Tiba-tiba para boniea datang. Para mayat hidup itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari poster tersebut. Salah satu dari bonies tersebut mengeram pada L lalu berteriak setelahnya.

.

Jongin dan Odult mengintip dari jendela rumahnya saat suara deru mobil terdengar dari luar sana. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ayahnya dan prajuritnya lah yang melewati rumahnya.

"Mereka pasti mencariku," gumamnya. Jongin tidak mungkin menghampiri ayahnya sekarang. Jika ayahnya melihat Odult, ayahnya pasti akan langsung membunuh Odult.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali keranjangnya. Sementara Odult menidurkan dirinya dilantai disamping ranjang Jongin.

Jongin mulai menggigil kedinginan dalam selimutnya. Bajunya basah, jadi jelas jika ia kedinginan. Odult hanya diam menatap Jongin.

Jongin mulai bangkit, lalu perlahan membuka bajunya. Dan Odult menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat pria manis itu melakukannya.

 _Oh sial._ Jongin ternyata juga membuka celananya. Setelah merapihkan pakaiannya, Jongin kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya. Sementara Odult berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

Jongin mulai menyamankan posisinya disana, ia sengaja membelakangi Odult karena sesungguhnya ia cukup malu. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Odult yang awalnya masih terjaga, mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

 _Dan malam itu aku tertidur._

 _ **Odult menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Ia berada diperkarangan rumah saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya bersama Tao dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk. Mereka tampak tengah berbincang.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukannya disini?" Tanya Tao saat menyadari datangnya Odult. Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Odult. Odult menoleh kebelakangnya, memastikan jika dirinya lah yang Tao ajak berbicara.**_

 _ **"Apa kau benar-benar bisa bermimpi sekarang?" Tanya Tao lagi.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Odult.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa bermimpi, mayat. Mimpi hanya untuk manusia."**_

 _ **"Diamlah, Tao hyung. Dia bisa bermimpi jika ia mau." Ujar Jongin. Ia berdiri menghampiri Odult. Odult tersenyum saat Jongin membelanya.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana denganmu, Odult? Kau ingin menjadi apa?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku itu apa."**_

 _ **"Well, kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Bukankah itu yang mereka bilang?" Jongin masih tersenyum dengan manisnya untuk Odult.**_

 _ **"Kita bisa, bukan? Kau dan aku?" Jongin mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum manisnya.**_

 _ **"Itu tidak akan terjadi, mayat. Tidak sampai ia tahu kalau kau memakan pacarnya."**_

Odult langsung membuka matanya. Ia menoleh keranjang Jongin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu Jongin tak ada disana. Odult langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Ia tidak menemukan Jongin disana. Bahkan mobil yang kemarin mereka gunakan sudah tidak ada. Odult mengambil foto Jongin dari saku jaketnya, lalu menatapnya lama.

 _Terlalu banyak hal tentang bermimpi. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku hanya akan menjadi si lambat, pucat, dan mayat hidup._

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan akan terjadi? Bahwa Jongin benar-benar ingin tetap bersamaku? Itu hanya diangan-anganku._

 _Inilah yang akan kudapat jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Aku seharusnya bahagia dengan apa yang aku miliki. Hal-hal tidak berubah. Aku harus menerimanya._

 _Akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan. Maka aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini._ Odult terus berjalan menyusuri perumahan yang berantakan itu. Ia berniat kembali ketempat asalnya.

Sementara Jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju perbatasan. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali saat melihat bensinnya mulai semakin menipis.

Dan saat mobil tersebut kehabisan bensin, Jongin memilih berjalan kaki karena jaraknya dengan perbatasan sudah tidak jauh lagi. Sesekali ia melirik kearah belakang. Bohong jika Jongin tidak merasa bersalah pada Odult. Namun mustahil jika ia membawa Odult kerumahnya. Bukan tidak mungkin Odult akan terbunuh.

.

 _Aku harus pulang dan berhenti memikirkannya. Dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik seperti sebelumnya._

Odult terus berjalan saat hujan turun. Ia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa kedinginan. _Ini aneh. Mayat hidup seharusnya tida kedinginan._

Dari kejauhan L memanggil Odult. Ia dan segerombolan mayat hidup lain berjalan mendekati Odult. L mengulurkan tangannya pada Odult dan Odult menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu merela berpelukan.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Jongin?" tanya L. Odult masih memeluk dirinya sendiri saat dirasa dirinya kedinginan.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Odult. Matanya memandang kearah lain.

"Bonies mencarimu." L memegang punda Odult, "Dan Jongin." Odult langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar itu.

"Sesuatu yang kulihat. Gambar semalam. Ingatan tentang kekasihku dan musim panas." Ujar L lagi matanya melihat kearah lain.

"Mimpi. Pasangan."

"Mimpi?" Ulang Odult.

"Sebuah mimpi."

"Kita berubah." Perkataan Odult membuat L terdiam. Ia setuju dengan sahabatnya itu. Mereka bisa berubah.

"Ya kita bisa berubah." Odult mengangguk.

"Aku harus memberitahu Jongin." Ujar Odult, matanya beralih pada gerombolan mayat hidup dibelakang L, "Maukah kalian membantu?"

Para gerombolan itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman, L kembali menatap Odult, "Mereka bilang _fucking_ yeah." Odult tersenyum mendengar penjelasan L.

.

Gerombolan mayat hidup itu kembali berjalan. Odult membimbing mereka menuju sebuah jalan rahasia ke tempat manusia yang ia lihat dari ingatan Tao.

"Tunggu disini." Ujar Odult pada L.

"Hati-hati." Odult mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Jongin dirumahnya -yang tentu saja ia ketahui lewat ingatan Tao-

Odult terus berjalan, mengikuti jalan yang ada dalam ingatan Tao. Odult memakai hoodie jaketnya begitu ia sampai dikota manusia.

 _Jongin dan aku memberi harapan pada yang lain dan itu menyebar dengan cepat. Kurasa bonies benar-benar tak menyukainya. Itu pasti alasan kenapa ia mengejarku dan Jongin. Dan aku harus memberitahu Jongin. Akuu harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin sebelum terlambat. Ya aku harus._

Odult berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terlihat normal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian manusia. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada rumah Jongin. Odult memutuskan untuk masuk kehalamannya.

Disisi lain, Jongin kini tengah duduk diranjangnya dengan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Tidak, aku serius, hyung. Mayat hidup hanya nama bodoh yang tak kita pahami." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Ya."

"Yatuhan. Apa yang salah denganku?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya, ia mulai merasa sedikit frustasi sekarang, "Baiklah, hyung. Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini aneh jadi tolong jangan panik." Sambung Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin memang sedikit aneh sejak kembali.

"Tapi... sejujurnya aku merindukannya." Baekhyun menarik nafas mendengar lanjutan pernyataan Jongin.

"Kau... kau merindukannya?" Jongin mengangguk, "Seperti tertarik padanya?" Kali ini Jongin menutup matanya sambil menggeleng, ia juga masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Seperti dia bisa jadi pacarmu? Pacar zombiemu?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar hipotesis Baekhyun setelah ia selesai bercerita tentang Odult.

"Jongin, aku tahu kau baru saja kehilangan Tao. Tapi sungguh kau jadi aneh sekali. Dan jika saja internet masih berfungsi, aku pasti akan mencari tahu apa yang salah denganmu." Jongin langsung melempar bantalnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang Jongin, "Dan baiklah kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang. Dan hey, aku senang kau kembali."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk namun ia merasa ingin melempar bantalnya lagi pada Baekhyun saat mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya, "Semoga bermimpi indah tentang zombiemu itu."

Saat Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Jongin memeluk lututnya sejenak. Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk disudut balkon tersebut.

Odult yang melihat Jongin disana, perlahan mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia membuka hoodienya lalu mendekat ketempat Jongin berada.

"Jongin. Jongin." Panggil Odult. Jongin menoleh dan langsung terkejut saat melihat Odult disana.

"Yatuhan, Odult. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin memgecilkan suaranya agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu."

"Odult. Kau tak bisa melakukannya. Ini berbahaya."

"Jongin, jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur." Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam.

"Maaf," Jongin kembali menatap Odult.

"Astaga Odult, apa kau gila? Orang-orang disini tidak seperti diriku. Jika mereka melihatmu, kau akan dibunuh. Kau mengerti itu kan?" Odult mengangguk.

"Jongin, apa kau bicara sendirian?" Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar semakin dekat.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, _seriously,_ apa yang kau laku... astaga." Baekhyun yang baru datang terkejut saat melihat Odult dihalaman rumah. Jongin menatapnya dengan isyarat untuk tidak berisik.

"Apa itu dia?

"Ya." Jongin menjawab ragu. Odult melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

.

Jongin membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Odult, untung saja ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Hanya ada ia dan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Odult.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf." Odult sedikit menunduk. Jongin berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk Odult. Odult terdiam saat Jongin memeluknya.

"Aku sebenarnya merindukanmu." Tangan Odult mulai terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Jongin saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Jongin.

"Aku juga." Mereka menikmati moment itu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga suara mobil polisi terdengar. Jongin mengajak Odult masuk kerumahnya.

Jongin segera menutup pintu rumahnya, sementera Odult melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Jongin. Jongin menarin Odult masuk lebih dalam, "Kau aman disini malam ini, Odult."

"Tapi setelah itu aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Sambung Jongin. Jongin membawa Odult kedalam kamarnya.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kau mati?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengintograsi. Sementara Odult melirik sekilas kearah Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Berapa usiamu?" Odult mengangkat bahunya, tanda jika ia tidak tahu.

"Kau bisa saja berusia 20-an. Karena kalau bukan remaja, kau tidak akan memiliki wajah seperti ini." Jongin mengerut keningnya melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengintograsi Odult.

"Hyung, dia tidak datang kesini untuk kau introgasi." Ujar Jongin. Jongin beranjak duduk disebelah Odult, "Kenapa kau kesini, Odult?"

"Aku harus tunjukkan pada semua orang," Odult menatap Jongin serius.

"Menunjukkan apa?"

"Kita berubah." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu ini sangat berbahaya. Jika ayahku melihatmu, ia akan langsung menembak kepalamu." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jongin, "Tapi tunggu... saat kau bilang kita ..."

"Kami semua berubah. Bermimpi." Jongin menatap Odult terkejut.

"Itu hal yang besar, Odult."

"Ya, kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bonies. Mengejarku. Mengejar kita." Jongin dengan wajah terkejutnya beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita harus menemui ayahku." Kening Baekhyun berkerut mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Itu ide yang sangat buruk, Jongin."

"Tidak, hyung. Ayahku adalah orang yang akan mendengarkan, hyung." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau lupa Jongin? Ibumulah seseorang yang akan mendengarkan. Ayahmu adalah orang yang akan menembak mayat hidup dikepalanya." Jongin menelan salivanya kasar sementaa Odult memperhatikan.

"Jadi apa pilih lain yang kita punya, hyung?" Baekhyun menarik nafas sementara Jongin masih terlihat berpikir, "Tetap, kita harus membawanya kekota. Tapi orang-orang akan melihatmu."

"Tidak ada banyak waktu," Odult mengingatkan. Baekhyun memperhatikan Odult seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kita bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia."

"Mwo?" Jongin menatap aneh Baekhyun, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ide Baekhyun cukup bagus.

"Kita bisa mendadaninya agar terlihat seperti manusia, memakaikannya blush on dan fondation agar ia tidak seperti mayat,"

"Oh tidak," Odult benar-benar dirinya tidak menyukai ide Baekhyun sementara Jongin tampak setuju,

"Oh iya!"

.

Mereka berjalan memasuki markas prajurit. Baekhyun berjalan didepan Jongin dan Odult sementara Jongin berjalan disamping Odult sambil sesekali melirik Odult.

"Apa?" Odult yang merasa diperhatikan bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya ... terlihat tampan." Wajah Jongin sedikit bersemu saat mengakuinya. Ia bersyukur karena Odult tidak menatapnya saat ini. Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuat Odult ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahku, dia tipikal orang yang gila. Ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil." Jongin terlihat pesimis, membuat Odult menatapnya.

"Hey, apapun yang terjadi... selama kita bersama, kita bisa mengubah segalanya," Jongin tertegun sesaat saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik Odult.

"Ya."

"Tetaplah bersama. Janji?"

"Aku berjanji." Jongin mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Odult dan kembali berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit menghadang langkah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya prajurit itu.

"Untuk menemui ayahku, tentu saja." Jongin kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang menarik tangan Odult, sementara prajurit tersebut kembali menghadang mereka.

"Tuan muda Kim, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk. Kami sedang dalam misi besar."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu rahasia, Tuan." Baekhyun yang geram karena prajurit itu memperlambat mereka maju.

"Baiklah, _well,_ kami juga punya urusan rahasia, jadi ayo." Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin melewati prajurit itu. Sementara Odult terdiam sesaat saat melewati si prajurit.

 _Katakan sesuatu yang manusiawi. Katakan sesuatu yang manusiawi._

"Hai, apa kabar?" Ujar Odult pada penjaga itu. Baekhyun dan Jongin menepuk dahi mereka lalu Jongin berinisiatif menarik Odult dari sana.

Odult, Jongin dan Baekhyun terus berjalan kedalam markas tersebut, dan saat manik Jongin menemukan ayahnya mereka berhenti.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini," Jongin berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang baru selesai berbicara dengan bawahannya. Ayah Jongin menatap bingung anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Untuk apa ini semua?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Jongin justru bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi ini bukan hal baik," Baekhyun dan Odult berjalan mengikuti Jongin dan ayahnya, "Kami mendapat laporan ada banyak mayat hidup dan tengkorak (bonies) yang mendekat. Kami tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jika mereka menyerang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Mereka terlalu banyak dan kami terlalu sedikit. Jadi aku ingin kau pulang, lalu kunci pintu rumah. Ada senjata disana.."

Jongin mengeluarkan pistol yang ada ditangannya lalu memperlihatkannya pada ayahnya, "Ini maksudmu?"

"Ya, ayah aku mengerti. Tapi ada yang harus kubicarakab denganmu." Jongin menghentikan langkah ayahnya lalu kembali menyimpan pistolnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Jongin."

"Tapi ayah, ini penting." Jongin menarik ayahnya kesamping sebuah mobil agar yang lain tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ini memang terdengar gila, yah. Tapi kupikir para mayat hidup itu hidup kembali. Mereka berubah, yah. Mereka ... aku tidak tahu. Entah bagaimana mereka menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri." Kening ayah Jongin mengkerut mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"Menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri? Mana mungkin?"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, yah. Itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Tidak. Tidakkah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jongin-ah? Yang terjadi adalah setiap hari mereka akan semakin bertambah dan kita akan semakin berkurang. Mereka tidak menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri. Kita adalah sumber makanan mereka. Dan mereka tidak akan menjadi vegetarian. Kau mengerti? Mereka tidak memakan brokoli. Mereka memakan otak. Otak ibumu dan juga pacarmu. Jadi sekarang aku ingin kau sadar." Odult yang mendengar ucapan ayah Jongin beranjak maju namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan."

"Apa maksudmu 'kau akan menjelaskan'? Menjelaskan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia masij menahan Odult untuk tetap ditempatnya.

"Aku bisa atasi ini." Odult kembali berjalan mendekat, sementara ayah Jongin terus berbicara.

"Sekarang pulanglah, Jongin. Masuk kedalam tempat perlindungan. Ada cukup makanan disana, kau bisa bertahan." Ayah Jongin tidak sengaja menabrak Odult saat akan beranjak pergi. Ayah Jongin menatap Odult penuh selidik. Sementara Jongin langsung berlari kesisi Odult.

"Hai." Sapa Odult. Ayah Jongin semakin curiga saat melihat gelagat anaknya yang terlihat aneh.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ini Odult, yah." Jongin menjawab mewakili Odult.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Jongin. Aku bertanya padanya. Siapa kau?" Odult hendak menjawab namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, kau mayat hidup." Simpul ayah Jongin.

"Ayah, dia menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia menjagaku." Bela Jongin, ia mulai maju selangkah untuk melindungi Odult dari ayahnya, "Aku memicunya untuk berubah dan itu juga memicu yang lainnya..."

"Dan sekarang ini memicu sesuatu dalam diriku." Ayah Jongin langsung mendorong Odult kedinding sambil menondongkan pistolnya kekepala Odult. Jongin berusaha menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ayah, jangan!"

"Kami ingin membantu." Jelas Odult.

"Ayah kumohon, mereka tidak ingin menyerang kita."

"Kami... kami semakin membaik."

"Tidak. Kalian tidak mungkin membaik. Yang benar kalian semakin memburuk. Orang-orang tergigit, lalu terinfeksi, lalu aku menembak kepala mereka."

"Ayah, kumohon... jangan." Jongin masih memohon. Ia berusaha mencari ide agar biaa menyelamatkan Odult.

"Ini yang terjadi pada ibumu, dan itu akan terjadi juga padanya." Ayah Jongin sudah menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Baekhyun pun menodongkan senjatanya ke ayah Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Kim. Pergilah. Keluar dari sini dengan selamat apapun yang terjadi.." Jongin segera menarik Odult dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Jongin..."

"Maaf yah, aku harus pergi." Jongin berteriak sambil berlari dengan Odult disampingnya.

Sementara ayah Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau tidak akan menembakku kan?" Baekhyun hanya nyengir.

Jongin dan Odult terus berlari hingga sampai diluar markas. Jongin bersyukur tidak ada yang mengejar mereka.

"Baiklah, kita sudah aman." Jongin berlari. Ia menarik nafas. Sementara Odult memperhatikannya.

"Aku harus memperingati teman-temanku." Ujar Odult.

"Dimana?"

"Stadium." Jongin mengangguk lalu mulai berlari lagi. Begitupun dengan Odult. Mereka terus berlari hingga sampai distadium yang merupakan jalan menuju jalan rahasia yang dijadikan tempat menunggu teman Odult lainnya. Jongin menatap terkejut para mayat hidup disana. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

L maju mendekati Odult dan Jongin.

"Odult." Pandangan L beralih pada Jongin, "Jongin."

"Hai." Sapa Jongin kaku.

"Kami siap untuk bertarung." Ujar L lagi.

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya."

"Para tentara datang. Bonies semakin dekat." Percakapam mereka terhenti saat mendengar erangan bonies.

Mereka mendongak dan menemukan bonies tengah mencoba memecahkan atap yang terbuat dari kaca stadium itu.

"Mereka disini sekarang." Ujar L. Odult menatap L sesaat.

"Giring mereka keluar." Ujar Odult.

"Kami akan berusaha. Pergilah." Odult mengangguk lalu mulai berlari bersama Jongin. Merekalah yang dikejar para bonies itu.

Jongin dan Odult berlari dan entah dari mana datangnya para bonies sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Jongin menoleh lalu menembak salah satu dari bonies tersebut tanpa berhenti berlari. Ia kembali menembak bonies yang datang mendekat.

Odult dan Jongin terus berlari hingga salah satu bonies berhasil menangkap Odult. Jongin berbalik dan hendak menembak bonies tersebut, namun bonies lainnya menyerangnya hingga ia terjatuh dan pistolnya terlempar.

Odult meninju bonies yang menangkapnya lalu melemparnya. Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi disana lalu memukulkannya kebonies tadi. Odult mendekat pada Jongin lalu memukul kepala bonies yang hendak memakan Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Odult membantu Jongin berdiri, lalu mereka kembali berlari.

Sementa para tentara yang baru sampai distadium menatap bingung keadaan disana. Mereka melihat para mayat hidup menghajar bonies.

"Siapa yang harus kita tembak?" tanya salah seorang tentara.

"Si brengsek itu," L melempar salah seorang bonies yang sedang dihajarnya kehadapan tentara, "Hai."

Para tentara itu mulai membantu para mayat hidup menghajar bonies. Salah satu dari mereka melapor pada ayah Jongin -jendral mereka-.

"Kami melihat mayat hidup menyerang tengkorang, pak."

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kami melihat mayat hidup menyerang tengkorak, pak."

Disisi lain Odult dan Jongin terus berlari. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti karena dihadang oleh banyak bonies.

"Oh sial." Mereka mundur perlahan. Lalu kembali berlari menuju satu satunya pintu yang ada disana. Mereka membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat jika itu adalah jalan buntu.

Mereka berada dilantai tertinggi stadium saat ini, Odult melirik sekilas kekolam yang ada disana.

Jongin dan Odult kembali menatap para bonies yang semakin mendekat, Jongin menghela nafas lalu beralih menatap Odult.

"Ini sudah berakhir." Odult menggeleng,

"Tidak, kau akan aman." Odult melirik sekilas lagi kearah kolam dibawah sana.

Dan saat para bonies itu semakin dekat, Odult memeluk Jongin lalu melompat dari sana. Ia memposisikan dirinya dibawah, bermaksud melindungi Jongin.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berani membuka matanya. Ia baru berani membuka matanya saat dirinya merasakan dirinya masuk kedalam air. Jongin segera berenang keatas. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu memanggil Odult, "Odult?"

Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, mencari Odult. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia kembali menatap ketempat ia terjatuh dan Jongin menemukan Odult disana. Odult hanya diam dengan mata tertutup disana. Membuat Jongin setengah mati terhadap pria itu.

Jongin kembali menyelam. Ia menarik Odult berdiri dari sana. Namun Odult masih diam dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Odult! Odult, kumohon" Jongin menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Odult hingga Odult tersadar, "Astaga, Odult, kau baik-baik saja?"

Odult tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Odult mulai menatap Jongin serius. Ia mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Jongin yang mengerti maksud Odult mulai memejamkan matanya.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Odult melumat bibir Jongin pelan sementara Jongin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Odult. Odult melepas ciuman mereka lalu mencium kening Jongin.

"Wow," Ujar Jongin. Mereka kembali bertatapan dan Odult kembali mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jongin dan Jongin membalasnya.

Ciuman mereka kembali terputus, Jongin dan Odult kembali bertatapan. Jongin tersenyum saat memperhatikan bola mata Odult mulai berubah seperti manusia normal.

DOR

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menancap dibahu Odult. Jongin langsung membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan ayahnya beserta pasukannya disana tengah menodongkan senjatanya pada mereka -Odult maksudnya-.

"Tembakan selanjutnya dikepala. Menjauh dari dia, Jongin!" Perintah ayah Jongin.

"Tidak!"

"Jongin, menjauh sekarang!"

"Ayah, kau harus mendengarkan aku. Aku tahu kita kehilangan semuanya. Aku tahu kau kehilangan ibu. Tapi kau dan aku, kita sama-sama masih disini. Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali. Mereka butuh bantuan kita," Odult menatap bahunya yang tertembak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan darah disana.

"Kumohon, ayah, lihatlah dia," Jongin menengok sekilas kearah Odult yang ada dibelakangnya, "Dia berbeda. Dia..." Jongin kembali menengok dan bertapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tangan Odult yang baru saja memegang bahunya. Jongin menatap kearah luka tembak Odult, "... berdarah?"

Jongin kembali berbalik dan menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia, "Dia berdarah, yah. Mayat hidup tidak berdarah." Ayah Jongin dan pasukan mulai menurunkan senjata mereka mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Astaga. Kau hidup." Jongin tersenyum bahagia menatap Odult, Odult mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dia hidup, yah." Jongin kembali menatap ayahnya dengan senyum bahagia. Para tentara yang tadinya akan menembak Odult dan Jongin mendekat kekolam untuk membantu Jongin dan Odult.

Odult dan Jonginpun pergi dari sana dengan menumpang mobil ayah Jongin. Ayah Jongin melirik sekilas kearah putranya saat diperjalanan. Ia memegang tangan putranha tersebut lalu tersenyum. Ayah Jongin menengok sekilas pada Odult yang duduk dijok belakang.

"Apa kau masih berdarah?"

"Ya."

"Bagus." Jongin mendeathglare ayahnya membuat ayahnya akhirnya berkata, "Maaf."

 _Disatu sisi, tertembak dibahu itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan._

 _Namun disisi lain, aku merasa lebih baik karena bisa merasakan berdarah. Bisa merasakan sakit._

 _Bisa merasakan cinta._

 _Aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kita juga menyembuhkan bonies dengan cinta._

 _Tapi kenyataan, kami membunuh mereka semua._

 _Itu terdengar mengerikan, tapi tidak ada yang merasa buruk akan hal itu._

 _Mereka terlalu jauh kehilangan jati diri mereka untuk berubah._

 _Dan jenisku yang tersisa,_

 _Mereka belajar bagaimana hidup kembali._

 _Untuk sesaat, itu terdengar seperti kami semua lupa apa maksud semua ini._

 _Para manusia mulai menerima kami, berhubungan dengan kami, mengajari kami._

 _Itu adalah kunci dari pengobatan ini._

 _Awalnya memang menakutkan, tapi semua hal yang bagus berawal dari sebuah ketakutan bukan?_

 _Itulah bagaimana ini terjadi._

 _Itulah bagaimana dunia itu gali._

 _._

Ditaman yang tampak mendung itu, L kini berusaha membuka payung ditanganya. Namun payung tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik menghampirinya,

"Hei, butuh bantuan?" Tawar wanita itu, L memberikan payungnya pada wanita itu.

"Yeah. Aku memiliki ... jari zombie," Wanita itu berhasil membuka payung L lalu memberikannya kembali pada L dan pergi.

"Terima kasih,"

Hujan mulai turun, L awalnya hanya menatap wanita itu. Namun akhirnya L beranjak mendekati wanita itu lalu membagi payung dengannya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Hujan tidak terlalu berpengaruh denganku," Ujar wanita itu. Namun L masih terus memayunginya sambil berjalan mengikutinya,

"Aku Lu..Luhan."

"Chorong,"

"Kau... kau sangat cantik,"

"Terima kasih, Luhan-ssi."

"Sekarang, kau harus mengatakan kalau aku cantik juga."

.

"Odult?" Panggil Jongin. Odult hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Kini mereka berdua berada ditepi sungai Han. Menikmati indahnya sore bersama, Odult menatap Jongin, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau sudah ingat nama lamamu?"

"Belum,"

" _Well,_ kau tahu, kau bisa mengambil nama lain. Sejujurnya aku memberimu nama Odult karena kau bilang namanu diawali huruf dan kau terlihat sedikit tua saat itu jadi aku menggabukan O dan Adult," Jongin sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Odult karena secara tidak langsung ia menghina pria itu tua.

Odult hanya tersenyum pada Jongin, "Tapi aku suka dipanggil Odult." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak mau memilih nama lain? Atau menambahkan sesuatu nama lain untuk namamu?" Odult kembali menggeleng,

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin Odult." Jongin tersenyum mengerti lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Odult.

 **Fin**

 **A/n :**

 **Ada yang masih ga ngeh sama cerita ini? D: pm gua aja nanti gua jelasin dipm D:**

 **Maaf kalo ini kepanjangan, banyak typo dan kata-katanya bikin bosen D: Gua ga meriksa lagi soalnya D: Males meriksa dokumen yang sampe 19 page D:**

 **Oke, RnR please? D:**


End file.
